Always and Forever
by Sealsitwithakiss
Summary: Justin and Alex finally admite their feelings for each other. But sometimes, good things have consequences. Two baby-sized consequences to be exact. JALEX!


Always and Forever

Alex's POV

Alex sat on the couch in her room staring out her window. Her older brother, Justin lay sleeping on the bed, naked. Yes, naked. Now Alex had just recently found out they weren't really siblings at all. When she was about three, her real parents had left her on the Russo family's doorstep. Now, you may be wondering just why Justin was in her bed, naked. They had only found out about Alex's not being part of the family thing about three months ago. But Alex had just learned recently, (last night to be exact) that Justin had known that she wasn't really a Russo her entire life. It started with Alex sitting at the kitchen table, staring at the 16th birthday cake that sat there in front of her.

She tried her hardest to remember the littlest thing about her real family. What had her mom felt on this day 16 years ago? Alex finished her cake with a fake smile to please her parents and quietly retreated to her bedroom after her parents had left to go to Albany for a one-week vacation. Max was staying at a friend's house, so it was just Justin and Alex. It was about 10 o'clock when Justin knocked on her door to see if she was okay. It went something like this:

"Alex?" Justin whispered as he pushed open her door. She wiped away a few tears and motioned for him to come in and sit down on her bed. Justin stared at her for a moment before pulling her into a hug. He held her close and gently rubbed her back. Alex melted in his arms and cried hysterically. It was the first time she had really cried and let it all out since the incident. They didn't move for at least 20 minutes. When Alex had cried herself out, she slowly pulled away and looked and Justin.

"Thanks" she said as she sniffled. Justin nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Alex," he said as he sighed. He stood up and paced as he ran his hand through his hair. "I knew."

"What?" she questioned.

"I knew. Everything. I knew you weren't really my sister and what happened. I'm so sorry." Alex felt the tears well up in her eyes again.

"You knew and you didn't tell me?"

"Alex, mom and dad made me promise. I swear to you Alex, I tried and I really wanted to tell you. It's just, just," he let out an agrrivated sigh.

"JUST WHAT JUSTIN?! WHAT?!" He turned and grabbed her roughly by the shoulders.

"I didn't wanna lose you!"

"What?" Alex questioned Justin with her eyes.

"I knew you would act like this, Alex. I mean, do you realize you haven't been able to look at us the same way? You can barely smile on family movie night cause you don't consider yourself part of the family. I knew you would be like this. And I love you too much to lose you. I love you Alex. Really, really love you." Alex stared at him in shock. Before she knew what she was doing, she found herself putting her lips on Justin's. She was surprised when he started to kiss back. Even though both of them felt weird about the situation, it also felt good. _REALLY _good.

The two deepened the kiss, and the next thing they knew, Alex was laying on Justin's chest with his arm around her bare back. When Alex woke up, the sun was streaming in through her window and Justin was sound asleep. She sighed as she pulled herself out of bed and slipped on a tshirt. She sat down on her couch and stared out the window. Although she knew what she and Justin were getting themselves into was problematic, she knew it was right. Justin woke up then and got dressed and sat next to Alex.

He slipped his arm around her and sighed. "Wow" he said as she snuggled into his chest. She nodded in agreement. "I can't believe we-"

"I know" Alex finished for him. Justin smiled and stood up.

"You want some breakfast?" he asked. She nodded and smiled. Alex was starting to feel like part of the family again. At least with her and Justin. Justin took her hand in his and led her down the stairs. After they had fixed themselves pancakes, they got dressed and decided to go see a movie. They decided on some scary movie that neither of them really cared about seeing. They would sit in the WAY back of the theatre and most likely make-out. Once they were in the theatre, they sat in the darkest shadow so that no one would see them.

Once the movie had started, only two other people were in the theatre, an old couple, so Alex and Justin knew it was safe. The two began their kissing and hadn't heard the theatre door open, which was soon followed by a gasp. Alex and Justing broke away quickly to find Harper staring at them in shock. Alex quickly put on a pair of sunglasses and wrapped a scarf around her neck, hoping Harper hadn't realized it was her. "Justin!" Harper practically screamed. "Who is that?! I thought you didn't have a girlfriend!"

"I-I-" Justin stammered "I can't help that I'm in love." Alex smiled. Her really was in love with her. She squeezed his hand. Harper saw this and looked towards Alex. "And just who are you?" she questioned. Alex made her voice higher. "I'm no one" she replied. "I'm just Justin's girlfriend. But um, we gotta go." Alex stood up quickly to leave, but as she walked down the aisle, Harper stuck her foot out and tripped Alex. The sunglasses bounced off and the scarf unwound itself from Alex's face.

Harper gasped once she realized who it was. "How could you?" she asked as tears filled her eyes. "I know you two aren't really related, but why?" Alex tried to explain, but Harper took off crying. Justin and Alex headed home then, and decided not to go out in public "together" ever again. Later that night, Alex sat on the couch drinking hot chocolate and watching tv. Justin had his arm around her as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" he asked. "You seem down." She shook her head.

"I just don't want Harper to tell anyone about us." Justin nodded knowingly. "Well, no one would believe her, right?" Justin nodded very seriously. "Good." Alex nuzzled back into Justin's chest.

About two weeks later, Alex was cleaning the kitchen like her mother had asked. There had been a serious blizzard in Albany and her parents were stuck up there for at least another week. Theresa had arranged for Max to stay at a friend's house so Justin and Alex didn't have to worry about him. Suddenly, she was overwhelmed as she felt the vile rising in her throat. She lept up and ran to the bathroom where she emptied her stomach. Justin ran in after her and held her hair back. Once she was done, he put his arm around her. "Are you okay?" he asked. She shook her head and looked at him. "I think I'm just gonna go to bed." He nodded and led her up the stairs.

Once Justin had tucked her in, he kissed her and told her he loved her and left. As Justin left, he realized Alex had never she said "I love you" back. He became kind of concerned, but shook it off. Just about every hour on the hour all through the night, Alex woke up and puked. Justin was starting to get concerned and decided to take her to the doctor's the next day. At the walk-in, Justing gripped Alex's hand tightly. Alex would have gladly stayed there holding hands all day, but she kept needing to make bathroom runs.

Once she was seated on the examining table, the doctor took her temperature, weighed her, measured her, took her blood pressure and asked her to lift up her shirt so he could feel her heart beat. Justin tensed and stood up when he said this. The doctor chuckled. "You the boyfriend?" he asked. Justin sat back down, embarrassed and nodded. Alex laughed and did as the doctor asked. After the examination, the doctor was puzzled and decided to take a few blood tests.

After he had dropped the blood tests off at the lab, he sat down in a chair and pulled it up to the examing table, where Justin was now sitting next to Alex, holding her hand. "Now, I have a few personal questions. You're welcome to leave Justin." He shook his head and gripped Alex's hand more tightly. "Now, Alex, are you two sexually active?" Both Alex and Justin blushed and looked at their feet. Justin silently nodded. The doctor nodded and wrote something down on his clipboard.

"Alex, when was the last time you got your period?" Alex thought for a moment. "About two weeks ago." The doctor let out a worried sigh. "Alex, have you been sick all day, or just at a specific time?" "Well, it's at its worst in the morning." Realization suddenly washed over Justin and Alex. "You don't think I'm," Alex raised an eyebrow at the doctor, "do you?" The doctor sighed. "There's a very good possibility Alex." Alex let out a groan. "I marked your blood samples urgent so they'll be back in just a few more minutes. I'll go check on them."

Once he left, the room was filled with tension. Alex shifted nervously in her spot on the table. "What are we gonna do Alex?" Justin's voice was low and smooth. Alex shrugged. "Would you get an abortion?" Alex's head shot up and she sent him a deadly glare. "Never!" she practically screamed. Justin jumped. "I was just asking." Alex sighed. "I may not even be, you know." Justin nodded. "Why are we getting so nervous? You probably aren't." The doctor came in then. Alex drew in a deep breath and held it.

"Well, Alex," he started "the tests came back positive. You are 100 definately pregnant. I'll write you a prescription for some prenatal vitamins and we'll need to schedule regular appointments and sonograms, okay?" Alex nodded limply. "I'll see you in six weeks. Call me if you have any questions or concerns." He handed Alex the office's telephone number. Justin slipped his arm around her waist as they walked to the car. The whole ride home was silent.

When they got home, to their dismay, their parents were there, well, Justin's parents. Alex now considered them Theresa and Jerry. "My babies!" Theresa cried as she pulled them into a hug. "Where have you been?!" The two exchanged nervous glances. Theresa shrugged. "Well at least you're not fighting." "We'll be right back" Alex said as she pulled Justin to the side. "I'm telling her now and I'm telling her I don't know the father cause I got drunk at Gigi's party."

Justin's jaw dropped. "Alex, I'm not letting you go through this alone." She shook her head. "Justin, I don't want you to be in trouble for this. It's not fair. You're the responsible one. You'll be going to Harvard in a year. You don't need a baby to weigh you down." "Alex" Justin pleaded. She put her fingers to his lips. "You can visit him or her and call it yours, but just not to mom and dad." Justin nodded and the two returned to their parents.

"Theresa," Alex started. "MOM!" Theresa interrupted. "Mom," Alex corrected herself. "Sit down. Don't question me just sit down, and do not interrupt me or speak at all until I'm done speaking, okay?" She nodded. "Mom, Justin took me to the doctor today because I wasn't feeling well. I found out I'm pregnant." Theresa's jaw dropped. She was speechless. "A-A-Alex" she stammered. "How? Why? Who?" Alex sighed and looked at Justin. "Well, when I went to Gigi's party a couple weeks ago, I had a little too much to drink and I woke up in a bed, and I have no idea what happened, but one can assume."

Jerry's face was beet red. "Justin, leave so we can talk to Alex alone. Now" Jerry looked to his son and gave him a stern glare. Justin obeyed and went to his room. As he sat on his bed, he heard the yelling coming from the living room. He felt horrible that Alex was dealing with all this alone, but it's what she wanted. Justin hadn't realized it, but he soon fell asleep. When he woke up it was 12 o'clock. All the lights were off and he assumed everyone was in bed. He tiptoed out of his room and down the hall to Alex's.

He lightly knocked on the door and walked in to find Alex laying in bed holding her stomach, crying. Justin sat down and put his arm around her shoulder. She cried for a few minutes while Justin comforted her. When she had finally calmed down, she wiped her eyes and turned to face Justin. "You should go in case mom and dad come up. Justin nodded and kissed her forehead. As he walked out the door, Alex realized something. "I love you!" she called after him. She watched as his shadow moved down the hallway back toward her room. Justin appeared in a matter of seconds.

"What?" he asked. Alex gulped. "I said I love you." Justin moved quickly and swiftly over to her bed and bent down and kissed her. It was a passionate kiss, one filled with love and trust. When they finally broke apart, Justin knew what he had to do. Alex saw the look in his eyes as he turned to leave. She knew what he was doing. "Justin, no!" she ordered. She jumped out of bed and followed him to their parents room. "Justin!" she scolded as he knocked on their bedroom door. "Mom! Dad!" he called. "Justin, please don't do this." She begged. He turned to face her. "I have to" he replied.

The door opened in a few minutes and Jerry and Theresa looked from Justin to Alex. "What?" Theresa questioned. "I have something to tell you guys." They all looked at Justin. Theresa and Jerry in curiousity, Alex in dismay. "I'm the father of Alex's baby. The night you guys left, I told her I loved her and we slept together. She never got drunk and she most certainly knows that I'm the father. And I plan to take care of her and the baby and we'll move out and get married and live in our own house." Theresa fainted at that point. Jerry just left. Alex and Justin just stood there.

Alex turned to him, tears in her eyes. "Do you mean that?" Justin nodded and smiled. "Every word." Alex smiled and lept into his arms. Justin kissed her as she mumbled "I love you I love you I love you" over and over again.

Two Weeks Later

Two more weeks had passed after the incident. Theresa had come to accept the idea of Justin and Alex, but Jerry was still unsure. Despite his undertainty, he and Theresa both signed the documents allowing Justin and Alex to get married. They married in central park in front of the big fountain with all of their family present. They had invited Harper, but she didn't show up. Alex looked beautiful. (To see her dress go to this site: /weddingdressimg/buyweddingdress5.jpg) She wore her hair down in loose curls with a white orchid pinned into it that looked beautiful. Nobody could tell she was pregnant, since she was only about a month along, which was a relief to Alex.

As a wedding present, Theresa and Jerry had decided to pay for the apartment Justin and Alex had liked, but couldn't afford. Alex was moved to tears. She didn't know what to say. All her other relatives gave her things for the baby. A crib, toys, clothes, etc. Three days later, Justin and Alex moved into their apartment. It was perfect and they got settled quickly. It was much like thier old home, exactly like it, actually, just with minor differences. They loved it.

8 Months Later

A very pregnant Alex sat on the couch with a notepad in front of her. She tapped the pen against her lip and twirled her wedding band around her finger. Justin hadn't gotten her an egagement ring yet, he was saving up and he assured her she would get it soon, even though she insisted she didn't want one. 'What do I like?" she asked herself. 'Kayla, Sarah, Elizabeth?' As she thought, Justin came home from school and walked over to the couch. "Hey" he said as he chugged down a water. "How are you feeling?" "Great! I'm just thinking of names for the babies." Justin groaned. "Again?" Alex's jaw dropped. "Do you want to welcome your child into this world with no name?!" "No" Justin responded as he sat down next to her. "So," Alex started, "I like McKayla, Harlow, Charolette, Lexi, Samantha, Terri, Keely, Kiley, Emily, Jordan, Carolyn, Tori, Jessie, Alex Jr., Maya, Myra, Candice, Kelly, Justine and Nora." Justin just stared at her. "What?" she asked.

"That's 20 names Alex." "SO?!" Justin sighed. "What boy names do you like, Alex?" Justin was exhausted. "Justin, James, Max, and Cody." Justin stared at her again. "What is it now Justin?!" "That's it?" he asked. "You've got 20 girl names and only 4 boy names?" She nodded. "Jeez, Alex." "Just pick one Justin." He rolled his eyes. "Fine, Cody for the boy and Charolette for the girl. But we'll call her Charlie." Alex smiled. She leaned in close to Justin and kissed him. "Thank you" she said. He smiled. "You're welcome." Alex got up then and went to the kitchen for a snack. As Alex was searching the fridge for something to satisfy her hunger, the doorbell rang. "Justin, get the door!" Alex yelled. Justin did as he was told.

When he opened the door, he was shocked at who stood there. After Alex noticed Justin standing there, she hurried over to him. "Justin, who's at the-" but she stopped when she saw who was there. "Harper!" There stood Harper clad in one of her odd fruit-style shirts. Alex and Justin just stared at her. "Hey" she said. Alex and Justin simutaneously lifted their hands up and dumbly waved with dumbfounded expressions. "Can I come in?" she asked. Justin and Alex nodded and stepped aside as Harper walked over to the couch and sat down. "So how's married life?" she asked.

"WHAT?!" Alex screamed. "YOU BLOW ME OFF FOR 8 MONTHS AND THEN COME HERE AND EXPECT ME TO JUST FORGIVE YOU LIKE THAT?!" Harper shook her head. "I'm so sorry Alex. I just, I just couldn't believe it. You were with the one guy I ever truly had feelings for. And he was your brother. Well, not exactly, but you know what I mean. I know gifts and bribery aren't the way to get your friendship back, but I heard you were looking for an egagement ring, and remember how we said we would buy each other our rings, and then give them to our boyfriends to give to each other?" Alex nodded. "Wel, here." Harper handed Alex a small velvet box. Alex opened it to find the most beautiful ring. It was perfect for her. (To see ring go to /GenImage.ashx?TypeER&PathER-015\Pic-01.jpg)

It was a silver band encrusted with diamonds with one large, beautiful diamond right in the middle. Alex gasped. "HARPER! It's beautiful, but how did you afford this?" Harper shrugged. "Oh, you know, blood, sweat and tears. It's pretty much all the money I had from working, which is why I'm wearing this lame fruit shirt." "I thought you loved that fruit shirt." Harper scoffed. "Please. Alex, after you left, I made some changes. I obviously lost some weight. (Harper looked good.) I became popular, I basically turned into you. I thought that since you got Justin, I could get a guy if I were you." Alex smiled. "Did you get a guy?"

Harper grimaced. "Yeah. His uh, his name is Max." Alex squeeled. "Max what?" "Uh Russo." Harper gulped. Alex's jaw dropped again. "No way Harper! You are not dating Max!" Harper laughed. "I know, I know. I just think he asked because he misses you guys so much. He says you don't really keep in touch. Anyway, it made me realize that we really need you guys around more. I do, especially." Alex had tears rolling down her cheeks. She pulled Harper into a hug. "I missed you so much Harper." Harper smiled. "I missed you two." When the two were done crying, they pulled apart to face each other.

"So tell me about the baby!" Harper said excitedly. Alex smiled. "Well," she started, "there isn't a baby." Harper raised her eyebrows in question. "But you're huge" she responded. Alex laughed. "There isn't a baby, there's two. Twins." Harper jumped up and screamed. "I can't believe this! You're having twins!" Justin and Alex laughed and nodded. Suddenly, Alex's face went white. She smacked Justin in the arm. "Owwww!" he exclaimed. "What's your problem Alex?" "My-my-my water just broke!" Justin's eyes went wide. "OH MY GOD!" he exclaimed. He ran around the apartment getting Alex's things together. Harper helped Alex up and led her outside to the car Justin had received for his 17th birthday.

The drive to the hospital mostly consisted of Alex screaming and Justin crying. Harper somehow managed to call their parents and told them what hospital they were going to. About two hours later, Alex was situated in her room and was anxiously waiting to push. "Labor is a bitch!" she screamed. Theresa just laughed. "I remember giving birth to Justin. _Era la cosa más dolorosa de mi vida. _It was the most painful thing in my life. _Pero era el más asombroso_."

"But it was the most amazing" Alex translated. Theresa smiled and kissed Alex on the forehead. "Thank you mom" Alex whispered. The doctor came in then and examined Alex. "Alright Alex," he said, "you're ready to push. Ready?" Alex nodded and began to push. "Come on Alex!" the doctor kept saying. "Almost there! Yes! Yes!" A cry erupted. "Congratulations, you have a girl." Alex cried. She had a girl. she had a daughter. She was a mommy. "Alright, the other one's crowning!" Alex got ready to push again. A few minutes later, another cried was heard. "And here's your boy." Alex cried even more. But as Justin and everyone fussed over the babies, nobody noticed Alex's eyes slowly close.

Justin was the first to notice. "Alex? Alex?!" The doctor hurried over to her. "We're losing her, I need an IV stat! Prepare for an emergency operation!" Justin watched numbly as doctors and nurses surrounded Alex. He watched as the wheeled her to the operating room. He sat down in the uncomfortable chair and cried. He cried his eyes out. Everyone was soon crying with him. After a few hours in the waiting room, the doctor came out. "She's alright" he said with a smile. "There was just some internal bleeding, it wasn't as bad as we thought." Justin sighed and relaxed. "When can I see her?" he asked.

"Right now, actualy. She's awake and playing with the twins." "She's already playing with them?" Justin asked. "That's so like Alex." The group laughed as they hurried off to see Alex. Once everyone had seen her and said congratulations, they left. But not after Justin and Alex informed Max and Harper they were the twins' godparents. At 10 o'clock that night, Justin and Alex sat on the bed together, cradling their children. "I can't believe I'm a mommy" Alex whispered through her tears. "And I can't believe I'm a daddy." Justin kissed Alex's forehead. He lifted Cody up so that his little legs dangled in the air. Justin brought him close and kissed his chubby cheek. "Hello Cody Maxwell Russo." Alex laughed and lifted Charolette up next to Cody. "And hello Charolette Harper Russo" she exclaimed.

Four Months Later

"Justin!" Alex yelled. "Come on! We're gonna be late!" Justin came down the stairs in a solid black dress shirt and slacks, carrying Cody who was wearing the same thing. Alex wore a spaghetti strap turqoise sundress with black flowers embroidered onto it, and naturally, Charolette wore the same thing. Cody looked exactly like Justin, and Charolette looked just like Alex, go figure. Alex slipped on a pair of heels and placed the twins in their stroller. "Justin, come on!" Justin stood in the kitchen grabbing a few snacks. He hurried out the door behind Alex.

Alex pushed the stroller as Justin slipped his arm around her waist. "I don't see why we have to do this" Justin said as they approached the building. Alex rolled her eyes and groaned. "Mom wants a family portrait of the four of us, what was I supposed to say?" "Uh, no" Justin replied. Alex sent him a glare. He immediately backed down. Once they were inside, everyone jumped out at them and screamed, "SURPRISE!" Alex and Justin looked around, confused. Then they saw the sign that read, HAPPY ANNIVERSARY JUSTIN AND ALEX! Alex laughed and burried her face in her hands. They had completely forgotten it was their one year annviersary. Justin just groaned.

As the night went on, the two mingled and showed off the twins. Once everything was over and they had returned home, Justin and Alex sat on the couch watching TV. Justin naturally had his arm around her. Alex turned to face him. "Happy anniversary" she said as she kissed him. ""Happy anniversary" he said in return. Alex smiled as she kissed him again. "I love you" she whispered. "Always and forever." Justin smiled. "Ditto."

"CUT!" the director yelled. "That was great you guys!" Selena and David got up and walked off the set. "That was incredible! How do you two have so much chemistry?" he asked. Alex rolled her eyes and lifted her left hand. "I don't know" she said as she pointed to the engagement ring and wedding band that rested on her ring finger. Justin laughed along with her. The two walked hand-in-hand over to where Maria, who played Theresa, played with the twins. "Great job you guys" she said as she handed the babies to their parents. "Hi sweetie" Alex cooed as she balanced her daughter on her hip. "Mommy and daddy are done now, you wanna go home?" David rolled his eyes. "Like they can understand you." "Shut up" she replied as she fastened Charolette into the stroller, while Justin did the same to Cody.

Alex pushed the stroller out onto the street, where they were met by photographers and fans. Alex could barely make out what they were saying. justin pointed to one of them. "Pete Alberts, New York Journal. What's it like starring in a Wizards of Waverly Place movie, about what happened between the two of you? You know, marriage, babies, etc.?" Justin thought for a moment. "It's great" he responded. "We wanted everyone to know what happened so that they could understand what we went through. But, other than the fact that Alex finds out she's not my sister, cause Selena never was, everything is exact as to what happened to us." Selena nodded and pointed to another reporter. "Kate Samuels, The Post, how are you feeling Selena? How's married life? How's motherhood." "I feel great. Marriage is the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me and motherhood is even better. I am so in love with David and our children, it's incredible."

After a few more questions, the two returned to their apartment where they played with the twins until they fell asleep. As they sat in bed that night, David put his arm around Selena's waist. "Happy anniversary" he said. Selena laughed. "I thought you forgot! Happy anniversary" she leaned down and gave him a kiss. "I love you" she whispered. "Always and forever" David finished.


End file.
